Love and Death
by DailyFreak
Summary: *oneshot!* Can't really explain it.  : just read!


**So this might just be a one-shot, not sure, about my own tribute, Desiree Fontaine, a scene of her in the Hunger Games. Enjoy! (: **

_listened to: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars._

_Help, I'm Alive by Metric._

Desiree leaned against the tree, blood caked on the district 2 female's hands, face, and just generally all over. Desiree was only slightly breathing hard, from leading the last tribute standing over to her camp. The other tribute came skidding to a stop in front of Desiree, his blonde hair caked with mud and blood.

The two tributes stared each other down for a few moments before Desiree finally spoke up. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this." She said quietly, running a hand through her black hair, which used to be long, before it got chopped off by another tribute who had been going for her neck. Desiree's hair was now chin length, and she felt it fit the Hunger Games better.

Rylan, the other tribute standing in front of Desiree, had a murderous glare on his face, again, very unlike him. "I'm going back home." He said to her, moving closer, his fingers gripping his knife harder. His blonde hair fell just below his ears, giving it a shaggy look, while his face was still incredibly handsome, underneath all the grime that was on it from days of fighting and killing. Rylan's green eyes searched Desiree's face, growing a little softer. "Desi, I'm so sorry. But I have to go back to district 2. I promised Jennalynn I would come back home."

Desiree's face was already wiped clear of emotion. She was steeling herself already, she knew what was coming. She was going to have to kill her best friend of 10 years, or he was going to have to kill her. Both of them couldn't go home to 2.

"You know what my dad told me during the goodbyes?" Rylan asked suddenly. "He said to me, 'You can make it through this, even if it means killing Desiree.' I said to myself then that I wasn't going to make it anyone, someone would get to me before this, or vice versa. But look where we are now." He gestured around him, temporairly forgetting about his knife and letting it fall to the ground.

Desiree made herself keep her eyes locked on his face. She couldn't give away that she was looking at the fallen knife stuck in the ground. Desiree took a deep breath. "Then go ahead and kill me Rylan. What the hell are you waiting for? We both know that if I go home the only thing I'll get in return is acceptance from my parents. And sure, I've strived for that, and thats the whole reason I'm here. But you've got a family that you care about, and they care about you. Do it, Ry. I dare you." She spat the last sentence will all the venom she could muster in her voice, cringing on the inside. It hurt so much to have to do this to her best friend, the person she'd secretly loved since 6th grade. She bent down to pick up the knife, standing slowly back up.

Rylan was glaring at her again. "Give me the damn knife." He whispered, reaching for it.

Desiree held the knife above her head. "Remember when we used to play keep away, Ry? How you would always make fun of me for never being able to jump high enough?" Desiree said this as she climbed up the tree behind her, sitting in a high up branch. She knew Rylan couldn't climb trees. "Let's see if you can jump this high." She smirked down at him.

Rylan pulled out another knife he'd had hidden. "Let's see if you can dodge this knife." He smirked right back at her, aiming to throw it straight toward her heart, a fast, hopefully painless death. As much as he wanted her dead, he couldn't stand to hurt her.

The knife came hurdling toward Desiree, and she jumped out of the tree at the last minute, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Sorry, Ry, looks like your plan failed." She shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. "You want to play chase now?"

"No, I don't want to play chase." Rylan growled, moving stealthily towards Desiree, ready to fight at anytime. Looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way.

Desiree smirked. "To bad for you, Ry, cause your gonna have to catch me." Desiree started moving skillfully through the forest. Desiree ran as fast as she could, and suddenly stopped, looking down at the water she'd stumbled upon.

Rylan ran smack into her, and she turned around, tears in her eyes. "Rylan, I'm so sorry. I love you. But I have to have my dad's acceptance."

Rylan's eyes widened. "Desi, you wouldn't. Please, I love you too. But you said yourself, I have a family back home I care about. They depend on-"

Rylan didn't get to say the rest, the knife in Desiree's hand already lodged in his gut. Blood trickled slowly out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, whispering how much he loved Desiree and how he'd wished he could be with her.

All this caused Desiree to go into mental overdrive. She'd just murdered her best friend, she thought, as the cannon rang out through the air. The one person who'd always cared for her, who'd always listened to her.

She sank to the ground, landing on her knees over Rylan's body. She stroked his face and hair, barely keeping the sobs from overpowering her mind and taking over her body.

Tears spilled over her cheeks as the speaker announced in a cheerful voice that Desiree Fontaine was the new Hunger Games victor, another victor for district 2.

And thats when she did it. When she ate the poisionus berries she'd had stored in her pack.

This time, the Hunger Games wasn't going to have a victor.

**The end! What'd you guys think? Really depressing, I know, and probably really badly written, but I wrote this in like, a total of 30 minutes, so. (: **


End file.
